Accidental
by UpDownLeftRight
Summary: Alcohol and pity don't mix well. So it's obvious that nothing good came out of me and Jacob hooking up. Now he's disappeared and I have absolutely no idea when he's planning on coming back. Oh, and I might've forgotten to mention the fact that I'm pregnant. Great.


**DISCLAIMER: ALL KNOWN CHARACTERS BELONG TO STEPHANIE MEYER. I DO NOT OWN THE TWILIGHT SAGA. THIS STORY IS MERELY FOR FUN. IT TAKES PLACE BEFORE JACOB PHASED, SO HE DIDN'T IMPRINT ON RENESMEE. THE ONLY WOLVES (RIGHT NOW) ARE PAUL, JARED, AND SAM.**

* * *

_**"Accidental"**_

_"So the lion fell in love with the lamb." ~Edward_

_"Embry used to call them 'Hall Monitors On Steroids'..." ~Jacob_

_"One more thing. Never turn you're back on the enemy." ~Jasper_

_"Sometimes I forget that I'm kissing a vampire." ~Bella_

* * *

**Prologue:**

"Just tell him! Oh my god, you're such a chicken!" Noah said, slamming his hand onto the table, effectively causing my water bottle to fall over.

"Seriously Spencer. Just go over there, and tell him!" Sawyer said, narrowing her eyes at me.

"You guys, it's not that easy! I can't exactly go over to the hottest guy in school and say 'hey Jacob, I just wanted to know if you'd ever go out with me'," I said, picking at my cuticles.

Sawyer rolled her eyes at me.

"I'll do it," Noah challenged.

My jaw dropped. Noah's gay, if you didn't notice, but he doesn't go flaunting it around. "Back off, I saw him first!" I teased.

He smirked, "it's not like you're doing anything about it."

The bell rang and I sighed in relief, silently thanking my lucky stars that this situation could be avoided until a later date. I turned around and narrowly avoided crashing into Embry.

"Hey," he said, his white teeth standing out against his russet skin.

"Hi," I murmured, slightly out of breath. I caught a glimpse of Noah as Sawyer dragged him out of the lunchroom. He was gawking.

"Ready to go finish our art project?"

"Oh my gosh! I totally forgot! Yes!" I grabbed my stuff and followed him to the art room.

We quickly got our project out and started working on it. I decided to try and make small talk, so it would be slightly less awkward.

"So, are you going to the bonfire tonight?" I asked, honestly curious.

"Yeah! Me, Quil, and Jake are all going. Uh...you're friends with Sawyer right?" I nodded and he continued, focusing on painting while he talked. "Do you know if she's going tonight?"

I tried not to laugh as I answered him. "Do you like Sawyer?!" I took his blush as a yes. "Well, good news for you, she's going. And just a heads up? She's totally into you."

He smirked and went back to his painting. The next hour and a half passed quickly and when the bell rang we said quick goodbyes.

* * *

"So, does this look alright?" Sawyer asked me for the billionth time. Ever since I'd told her that Embry likes her, she's been freaking about her outfit for tonight.

I quickly looked her up and down, noticing her white denim capris that she rolled up at the bottom, her coral v-neck t-shirt that was one of those really cool shirts that turns white when you put something hot against it, and her coral flip flops.

"You look _fine_," I said, hoping she'd quit changing.

She seemed to believe me and quickly braided her long wavy dirty blonde hair to the side. "I'm gonna do my make-up while you get dressed," she informed me.

I rolled my eyes at her as I walked into her closet, trying to decide what I wanted to wear. I finally settled on dark-wash faded and ripped skinny jeans that I also rolled up to just above my ankles, a yellow and white striped spaghetti strapped tank, and black converse.

"Do I look hot?" I asked Sawyer jokingly.

"Smokin'!" she giggled as her blue eyes assessed me, and moved over so we could share the mirror while we did our make-up. I put very little on and un-braided my red/brown hair.

We both grabbed our phones before we got in my car, a red mini cooper convertible, and drove to La Push beach. When we arrived, I quickly noticed that there were a lot of people here. We walked over to the fire and when we spotted Noah, went over to him.

"Hey ladies! This is Colten," Noah said, gesturing to to the very tan, very good looking, male next to him.

"Well hello good-looking, I'm Spencer," I said, sticking my hand out to him.

He laughed. "Hello equally good-looking! I should probably tell you in advance that I'm a cake boy," he informed me with a wink.

"Well damn!" I muttered, and smiled at him.

"Embry!" Sawyer called, heading over to him.

I rolled my eyes, "She found out that Embry has a thing for her."

Noah nodded and then his eyes widened at something behind me. I was about to turn around but was stopped by two hands that planted themselves on my hips, keeping me facing forward.

"Hello gorgeous," a deep male voice murmured in my ear. I felt myself blush as I recognized the voice.

"Zac?" I questioned.

"Oh please, beautiful, say my name again," he said, spinning me around.

I met his large grin with my own, "Hi!"

"Would you like to dance?" he asked, extending one hand.

I shrugged and took his hand, allowing him to pull me out onto the dance floor. Once he stopped, the song changed from a fast upbeat one, to a slower one. I noticed other couples coming to join us; standing close to each other and dancing slowly to the beat of the song.

I gasped slightly as Zac pulled me close to him. He placed his hands on my hips and I wrapped my arms around his neck. He leaned down so his face was the same level as mine and he smiled at me.

"This is nice," he said.

"Yeah," I agreed quietly.

We danced in silence for a moment but I shattered that with the question that had been on my mind for the past couple of minutes, "so, this is out of the blue..."

"What is?"

"This," I said, gesturing between us.

He shrugged, "I just wanted to dance with someone."

And with that, conversation stopped. Once the song ended, we awkwardly said goodbye. I went over to the table and grabbed a red solo cup, not really caring what was in it. A very dance-worthy song came on and I joined Sawyer and Embry in their dance session.

"Hey girl!" Sawyer shouted over the music.

I smiled at her, not wanting to shout. When the song ended, I went over and downed another cup of a very sweet smelling liquid. The night continued like that. Dance, drink. Dance, drink. Dance, drink. It didn't dawn on me that I was consuming something alcoholic until I had a very hard time staying upright. Jacob came over to me, concerned. Great. Now I have absolutely no control over my mouth or body, and Jacob's coming over to me.

"Are you alright Spencer?" he asked, eyeing me.

I grabbed another cup as I slurred "I'm fine."

"Maybe you should stop..." he said, taking the cup from me.

I frowned at him, crossing my arms in a very childish manner. "Let's dance," I said, my anger at him temporarily distracted by the music.

He allowed me to pull him out to the area where everyone was dancing, and he kept his hands on my waist in an attempt to keep me upright. When the song ended, he took me over to were Sawyer was talking with Embry.

"Were're her keys? I'm taking her home. I don't think she knew those drinks were spiked," Jake informed Sawyer.

I watched helplessly as Sawyer handed him my keys and looked at me one last time before returning to her conversation with Embry. Great friend. What if Jacob turns out to be a creep?

He sat me in the passenger seat and wrestled my seat belt on me before climbing in the driver's seat and starting the car.

"Shit, I don't know where you live," he said, turning to me.

"Washington!" I spewed.

He rolled his eyes and turned to my GPS. "Is your address in here?" he asked, fiddling with it.

"Yes," I slurred, trying to keep my eyes open.

He seemed to finally figure it out because he eventually started driving.

* * *

"Are your parents home?" he asked, shaking my shoulders.

I realized I'd fallen asleep. I shook my head and tried to figure out what was going on.

"Come on," he said, pulling me out of the seat and dragging me to the front door.

He fiddled with my keys and finally found the right one, opening the door and pushing me inside. He shoved me into a sitting position on the couch and went into the kitchen. I heard him rummaging through the cabinets and he returned a minute later with some Ibuprofen and a Gatorade.

"Here."

I accepted the pills and quickly downed the Gatorade. I noticed Jacob was still there.

"Do you want to just stay?" I asked, only slightly more sober than I'd been earlier.

He sighed, "I shouldn't."

I frowned, rejection plain on my face. I saw the pain on his face as he pulled me up and placed a soft kiss on my lips. I got greedy and locked my arms around his neck.

"Can we at least go upstairs?" he chuckled.

He lead me up the stairs and into my room. I pulled him down onto the bed next to me and we resumed kissing. I could tell be his hesitance that he didn't really want to do this, but I couldn't control myself.

* * *

I woke up a little while later and saw Jacob sleeping next to me, his hair fanned out above him. I noticed neither one of us were wearing clothes.

Well shit...

* * *

**A/N: Hope you like! I just want to put it out there that I'm not supportive of underage drinking and sex, but it kind of had to happen, or I wouldn't have a story...anyway. Tell me what you think? *hint hint*. (:**


End file.
